1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein may relate to the field of organic electronic and/or organic optoelectronic devices, and in more particular may relate to hybrid organic/nanoparticle devices with dual functions of resonant tunneling and light emission behaviors.
2. Information
An organic layered device is a structure that sandwiches carbon-based films between two charged electrodes including a metallic cathode and a transparent anode, often formed on glass or silicon substrates. The films may include a hole-injection layer, a hole-transport layer (HTL), an emissive layer (EL) and an electron-transport layer (ETL). If external bias is applied to the device, injected positive (holes) and negative (electrons) charges may recombine in the emissive layer and may create electroluminescent light. This process is similar to typical organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), in which an exciton, which is a bound, excited electron and hole pair, may be generated inside an organic luminophore or organometallic luminophore emitting layer (EL). The exciton releases its energy radiatively, and a photon may be emitted. To create excitons, an emitting layer (EL) may be sandwiched between electrodes of differing work functions, and electrons may be injected into one side from a metal cathode to an EL via an ETL from a metal cathode, while holes may be injected in the other side from an anode to EL via a HTL. The electron and hole may meet in an EL layer to form an exciton.
Metallic nanoparticles may comprise structures in a nanometer dimension which exhibit particular electronic, optical, and chemical properties which may be attractive for applications ranging from electronic and optoelectronic devices. For resonance tunneling diodes (RTDs), these devices may have applications in organic memory cells, functional circuits and oscillator devices based on the folded voltage-current curve due to negative differential resistance (NDR). From the reported organic RTDs, the performance, such as in the aspect of peak-to-valley current ratio (PVCR) value and the line-width of current resonance peak, might be further improved upon.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. For simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references such as, for example, up, down, top, bottom, over, above and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter is intended to be defined by the appended claims and equivalents.